1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a support assembly designed to be mounted on a lounge chair or the like to supportingly engage the face of a user such that he may assume a face-down reclined position on the lounge chair while allowing the face, including the mouth, nose, eyes, etc., to be substantially unobstructed such as when the user is taking a sunbath or the like without hypertension of the neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunbathing has been a popular form of recreation for many years. Typically, sunbathing comprises one positioning himself in a reclined position both on his back and front side particularly when it is desirous to allow the sun's rays to be exposed to nearly all portions of the body. Certain difficulties or disadvantages are normally encountered when the sunbather wishes to "tan" his backside. Such difficulties are generally associated with the structure of a lounge chair or the like when such is used and involves the general discomfort associated with such a position. Whether the sunbather is supported on a beach towel on the ground or on a lounge chair, there is a problem with the location of the face and head in a desired normal position, comfortable orientation which does not obstruct the breathing of the sunbather. The general, recognized structure of a lounge chair is such that the head cannot be properly oriented in a comfortable position for a prolonged period of time without obstructing the breathing passages or otherwise putting undue pressure on the neck area so as to render the sunbather uncomfortable.
The prior art recognizes problems as set forth above as evidenced in the following U.S. patents.
Backhouse, U.S. No. 2,717,399 discloses an underwater viewing device which, while not specifically directed to a sunbather, does show the ability of a user of the Backhouse device to be supported on a raft in a face-down position and provide a general support area as well as a combined viewing area for the face. This does not address the specific structural problem in lounge chairs, especially relating to the pressure on the neck.
The patent to Grahl, U.S. No. 4,535,878 discloses a pillow-tote bag device for use with a lounge chair or like supporting structure as disclosed in FIGS. 4 and 5 thereof. The device of Grahl provides for an opening by a separation in the structure for the placement of the facial portion of the user when in a face-down, reclined position on a lounge chair or like support structure.
The patent to Jones, U.S. No. 2,239,003 discloses a headrest which is constructed to afford the maximum degree of comfort and ease in supporting the head while a person is resting upon the stomach and supporting the head at the proper height while the body rests upon pillows or other support. The headrest structure of Jones is not specifically adaptable or intended for use in combination with a lounge chair structure or particularly when the user thereof is sunbathing.
Accordingly, in view of the prior art attempts as set forth above, there is still a need for a support assembly designed to facilitate the "face-down" support and inclination of a user, when sunbathing, which will support the head and face area but not obstruct the breathing passages and which will make the user much more comfortable when maintaining such position for prolonged periods. Also, there is a need for a structure, which allows a normal posture without undue strain on the muscles, joints and bones of the neck.